Mode Change Card
Mode Change Cards are cards with an aesthetic treatment that began appearing in the DMR-01 of the Episode 1 series of booster packs, and is carried over into the Episode 2 and Promotional card lines. As Mode Change Cards are simply an aesthetic treatment, they hold no mechanical relevance on play, in deck building, or have any other relevance on any aspect of gameplay; they are effectively identical to their non-Mode-Change versions. Mode Change Cards feature extended, recolored artwork that comes shooting out of the card frame. The figures are usually recolored anywhere from slightly to radically, but the signature of Mode Change cards is the cards' frame-breaking energy beams (or other ethereal matter), set in foil highlights against a crisscross foiled text box and frame stamped with the "Mode Change" logo above the artist byline. All Mode Change Cards other than Thunder Tiger received a foil treatment in addition to the expanded and recolored art. See Also: :*Mode Change Card (Gallery) :*Catino Card :*Heroes Card :*Visual Card :*Miracle Card List of Mode Change Cards DMR-01 Episode 1: First Contact *Lovely Heart *Miracle Re Born *Mars Gil Hydra, the Explosive *Hyperspatial Gaial Hole *Hyperspatial Mother Hole *Zabi Rigel, Dragon Bone Keel *Dragonic Pippi *Aqua Jet *Kitarou, the Cursed Corpse *Raging Apache Lizard *Idaten Kid, the Swift Executor *Jasmine, Mist Faerie DMR-02 Episode 1: Dark Side *Aqua Jet (Charging Brotherhood!) *Galaxy Falcon, Counterattack Fortress *Hyperspatial Gotsusan Hole *Shan Bell, Light Weapon *Volg Tiger, Thunder Beast *Hyperspatial Raiden Hole *Iron Arm Tribe *Deis Melnia, the Aqua Shadow DMR-03 Episode 1: Gaial Victory *Intense Vacuuming Twist *Zabi Libra, Lord of Demons *Pudding Pudding, the Eternal *Come On Pippi *Jealousy Shan, the Greedy *Aqua Humpty DMR-04 Episode 1: Rising Hope *Super Move! My Explosive Flame!! *Quatro Fang, Burning Soul *Super Move! Absolute Despair!! *Mr. Aqua *Victorious Apache Urara *Power of Our Friendship! DMR-05 Episode 2: Golden Age *Cyber Queen, Super Hacker *Suffocation Cloak, Shadow of Atrophy *Filefish Jacket, Shadow of Torture *Miss Mei, Forest of Sleeping *Codename Oraora Leone *Yosakoi, Leader of Spirits *Necrodragon Onbashi Raon *Moel, Ogre Princess *Zondag Giant *Gachapinchi, Invasion Guardian *Aqua Intern *Brain Storm *Ikki and Kumasan, Ogre Beasts *Raid Ikuzou DMR-06 Episode 2: Victory Rush *Codefight Alibi Trick *Wedding Gate *Curiosity Princess Pudding *Saint Flash, Secret Ore Flow *Moel, Lovely Ogre Sniper *Mouse Sittrain, Express Machine *Candle Service, Heaven Descent to Goodness DMR-07 Episode 2: Golden Dragon *Toramaru GGG, Armored Oni Beast *Pepper Silva of Betrayal *Funk Rhapsody of Hope *Niyare *Metafiction, Ruler of Fiction *Aqua Teacher *Moel Go, Explosive Oni Princess DMR-08 Episode 2: Great Miracle *Pepper, Golden Fighter *Pudding, Reversal Princess *Moel, Love Attack *Silva, Golden Fighter *Kyumanomee, Support Guardian *Doll Finn, Burial Guardian *Onidotsuki, Hammer Rascal DMR-09 Episode 3: Rage vs God *Fleece, Satori's Whirlwind *Ikari, Hustle Commander *Ragnarok, the Clock *Devil Hand *Pudding, Domineering Princess *Pearljam, Faerie Left God *Massive Attack, Battle Attacking Right God *Izumo *Katsudon, Kung Fu Dragon *Disukun, the Patroller *Parlock ~Final Voyage~ *Nine, Zero Zero *Evil Immediate Decapitation, Secret Injustice *Kerasas, Start Dash Promotional *''Year 10'' **Energy Stream **Bronze-Arm Tribe **Heaven's Gate *''Year 11'' **Zabi Claw, Dark Warrior **Faerie Life **Emergency Typhoon **Straight, Fighting Ogre *''Year 12'' **Dorapon, Little Gunman **Drago Revolver, Gungun Gunman **Jenny, the Suicide Doll Category:Gameplay